


Desire shared by two

by Xphiledane



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s01e02 Deep Throat, Episode: s01e03 Squeeze, F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xphiledane/pseuds/Xphiledane
Summary: A story that takes us from the start of their relationship during season one.The only difference here is, that they have difficulties keeping their hands away from each other.I am planning on writing one chapter to each episode. They will have sex, just not in the first chapter.More will come.Please bear in mind, that this is my first fanfic and that English is not my native tongue.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55
Collections: X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	1. Pilot passion thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingInSmilesIsBetter (axm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axm/gifts).



> Their first meeting and their thoughts about one another. I am so sorry for not writing more, but there will be more, I promise.  
> I have just been insanely busy at work this month.  
> Here you are Bex.  
> Hope you will enjoy all the future chapters I will write.

Chapter one

DANA SCULLYS APARTMENT, GEORGETOWN 

Two years ago, she had been recruited by the FBI to work as a forensic pathologist. Her parents had been silently disapproving, but she just thought it was something she had to do.  
She had always done what was asked by her parents. Especially her dad, but this time she just wanted to do something of her own choice, so she accepted the offer from the FBI.  
Two years later, she was looking out the window in her apartment, wondering what her new assignment would be.  
She had to attend a briefing in two hours, where she would get all the details. Suddenly the ringing of the phone disturbed her daydreaming. She already had a feeling who it was, so she picked up the phone and said “Hi, Missy”. “How did you know it was me Danes?” A female voice replied. “Well, it’s not only you who got paranormal vibes. Just kidding, can’t you remember you told me yesterday, that you would give me a call before my meeting today?” Dana laughed. Sometimes her sister was so distraught that she forgot her own name once in a while.  
They were so different in their personalities but they really loved each other, and could talk for hours.  
“So, little sister. Are you ready for today? Any cute guys around you have to work with?” She laughed.  
Dana sighed. It was typical for her sister to bring men into their conversation.  
“No, or actually I have no idea.” She sounded a tad annoyed. “It’s all very secretive, so I have no clue whatsoever this new job is about.” She explained, but she could just see her sister's wicked smile through the phone.  
“Sure. Right Danes.” Melissa couldn’t help laughing. “Missy? Is there something you’re not telling me? Please spit it out!?” Dana said impatiently.  
“Well, let me see.” There was a long pause, until she continued. “Talk to you in the afternoon.” And then she hung up. “God damnit Missy!” Dana yelled, while slamming her phone down.  
She hated when her sister did that to her. She certainly did have a sense of something that she wouldn’t tell her.  
Well to hell with it, she had to get going so she wouldn’t be late.

FBI HEADQUARTERS, WASHINGTON D.C.

Dana had attended the meeting for an hour, where she was briefed about her new assignment. She had to work with a Fox Mulder, she only knew by reputation.  
Apparently she had to debunk his work on the x-files, and she actually didn’t like the idea to infiltrate another person's work, so she had silently promised herself, only to help her new partner with her scientific point of views.  
She hesitated a bit, when she stood outside the basement door, but decided to go with a firm knock on the door.  
“Sorry, nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted” she heard a male voice reply, before she opened the door, and saw Agent Mulder sitting at his desk.  
“Agent Mulder. I'm Dana Scully, I've been assigned to work with you” she said hoping he couldn’t hear the uncertainty in her voice.  
She could feel his mistrust radiating from him immediately, and frankly she didn’t blame him after her meeting.  
“Oh, isn't it nice to be suddenly so highly regarded? So, who did you tick off to get stuck with this detail, Scully?”  
“Actually, I'm looking forward to working with you. I've heard a lot about you.” She said, while trying to look him straight in the eyes to give him a silent hint that she wasn’t going to slander him, but apparently it didn’t work, as she heard him say: “Oh, really? I was under the impression... that you were sent to spy on me.”  
That sentence stayed in her head for a long time, even when he continued to ramble about a case in Oregon they had to investigate. She saw a lot of slides with dead people, and two remarkable marks on their bodies.  
After the briefing about their new case, she went home to pack, so she could be ready at the airport the next morning.

DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT, GEORGETOWN 

Scully was packing her suitcase when the phone started to ring. She hadn’t forgotten the previous conversation with her sister, and dreaded the interrogation she was bound to go through.  
She just picked up the phone, closed her eyes and sighed “Hi Missy”. “So, how was work, and how was Mr. Old and ugly guy?” Her sister asked with a teasing voice.  
“He is not old, and absolutely not ugly. He has beautiful hazel eyes, dark hair and is very tall.” It was just right there that she understood she had walked directly into her sister's trap. Dammit she thought, now knowing she would never get rid of her sister.  
“Ahhh, so your new partner is a hottie. You better watch out little sister that you don’t get some rumble and tumble in the office.” She said, almost laughing her head off, as she could sense her sister's embarrassment.  
“That is strictly again the bureaus policy concerning partners working together, so drop it Missy.” She said, and hoped she had closed her sisters mouth for this time. She hadn’t. “So you never said he wasn’t hot. He is hot isn’t he Danes?” She said, but Scully quickly replied: “Look Missy, I am not having this conversation with you. I can’t look at my partner the way you suggest, and I have to pack my suitcase, as I have to be in the airport early tomorrow. Talk to you later, ok?” Dana said, and hung up on her sister. On the other end of the phone line, her sister was smiling. Dana hadn’t denied the second time either, that her new partner was attractive.

HOTEL ROOM, BELLEFLEUR, OREGON

Scully was trying to type their findings on her laptop, but was constantly disrupted thinking about the strange things that had happened since they had arrived in Oregon.  
She had had some stressful and strange days. First by the autopsy she had to do on that...that thing.  
She had discovered a metal implant in the neck of the being, but she had no idea what the hell it was.  
Furthermore, Mulder had been totally ecstatic, taking pictures all the time while she was trying to be thorough with her examination.  
After that, the scene at the hospital with Billy Miles and Peggy O’ Dell, where Peggy had totally lost it, and in the chaos that followed, she and Mulder had seen Peggy got the same two marks the other dead’s had shown.  
She had yelled at Mulder for trying to hide his thoughts about what this all meant, so she had asked him to cut the crap and tell her.  
What he said was like a punch in the stomach. “Why? So you can put it down in your little report? I don't think you're ready for what I think.” He had said venomously.  
It had hurt her, that he still mistrusted her that much. She didn’t understand why it was so hard for him to know she wasn’t going to slander him.  
He had eventually told her what he thought about them being abductees, but she didn’t buy that without evidence.  
Then there was their loss of 9 minutes while they were driving in the forest. She couldn’t explain that to Mulder in any scientific way.  
Time couldn’t just disappear but it had.  
She needed to take a bath to clear her mind, but suddenly the power shut down, but luckily she found a candle she could use.  
When she was undressing, she felt some bumps on her back and totally panicked, so she grabbed her robe and headed for Mulders room.  
She knocked frantically on the door, and didn’t realise how undressed she actually was.  
Scully was so scared that she didn’t notice his surprised look on his face when he saw her standing there, shaking like a tree in the wind.  
“I want you to look at something” she said with pleading eyes. “Come on in” he offered. He looked at her lover back and touched the marks to feel what they were. His fingers lingered a bit too long. He had difficulties explaining what he felt at this exact moment, because it felt like a turning point in their professional relationship.  
The trust she showed him, by undressing in front of him, so he could take a look on her moved him deeply.  
After telling her it was mosquito bites, he decided to tell her the truth about him and his search for his sister.  
Scully was moved to the bone. How terrible it must have been to lose a sibling like he had. She didn’t believe the abduction story. There had to be some other explanation but she stayed silent and listened to the whole story without interrupting him.  
“You don’t really believe me do you?” he asked with vulnerable eyes. Such beautiful eyes he had. She couldn’t determine what colour they had. “It’s not important what I believe. No matter what happened, something terrible happened to you. It’s not something you will ever recover from.” She said, looking him straight into his eyes.  
It was like they started communicating with their eyes and slowly started to accept one another.  
Mulder moved from the floor, and sat on the bed opposite Scully. Scullys heart started to beat faster. She could smell his cologne and couldn’t take her eyes away from his beautiful face.  
She knew she shouldn’t feel the way she felt at this moment, but she didn’t want to take advantage of his vulnerability.  
“Thank you” he said with a raspy voice. She couldn’t resist touching his face. Embracing his beautiful cheeks with her soft hands. He sighed when he felt her fingers caressing his cheeks, and all the bad things that had happened to him seemed to disappear at this very moment.  
Only him and Scully existed. They could hear each other's strained breaths. He grabbed her hands and held them in his. Her hands felt so tiny compared to his.  
At this moment she couldn’t think about anything else, other than how it would feel to kiss him. How his lips would feel against hers before his tongue would invade her mouth.  
Oh God how she wanted to lie down on this very bed, dragging him on top of her and making love to him.  
Feel his soft skin against hers. Feel his fingers slowly play with her folds and eventually rub her bundle of nerves while he entered his fingers inside her.  
Making her scream before he entered her with his rather large cock.  
Fucking her until they both came in one giant orgasm.  
“Scully” he said with a deep voice she hadn’t heard before. He took her hands and kissed them slowly. She swore she felt a bit of his tongue licking on her finger.  
“I know what you are thinking. I know what you are feeling. I feel it too, but not now. Soon, but not yet.” He bent forward and kissed her forehead slowly. His lips lingering a bit too long there. She closed her eyes so she could keep this moment as a sweet memory. She understood. She really did, and respected him more and more for not taking advantage of her.  
It seemed like they were in the middle of the universe, and nothing else than them mattered.  
They could both feel the special tension they had, and didn’t want to ruin it.  
“It was nice talking to you Mulder. Thank you for confiding in me. I really appreciate it. Good night.” She said leaning forward to kiss his forehead like he had kissed hers before.  
When she entered her room again, she fell down on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Air base petting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a case about a missing pilot, Mulder and Scully trespass military grounds for the search of flying saucers and things happen.

OUTSIDE ELLENS AIR BASE

It was a strange case they had tumbled over this time. Scully had thought it was a waste of their time from the start.  
Chasing flying saucers in the middle of the night, after breaking into a military ground, to see what two stoned teenagers had told them, that the military are using U.F.O. technology in their crafts.  
It was so out there, that she had felt the urge to tell Mulder, that she would take the next plane home again, but eventually she had been persuaded to stay put, as she was a tad curious to see how she could explain what the kids had seen scientifically.  
So now, she and Mulder were sitting in the tall grass in the middle of the night, waiting for the show to begin.  
The sky was clear and a lot of stars were showing. It was really beautiful she had to admit to herself, but after sitting here for a while, she was beginning to freeze.  
Mulder sensed that she was shaking a bit, and offered her his jacket.  
“I’m fine Mulder. You will freeze if you take that off.” She said, but regretted her answer.  
How wonderful it would be to be embraced in his jacket, In his scent for the rest of the night.  
She heard Mulder move next to her, and before she knew what he was doing, he was sitting behind her, spooning her with his arms and legs.  
Scully closed her eyes. Should she move? Should she tell him that it was inappropriate for him to sit this close to his working partner? The truth was, that she actually enjoyed his closeness. She felt safe with his arms around her.  
Truth be told, Mulder had been very nervous about his bold move. He didn’t like that Scully was freezing her ass off because of him. It was him who had dragged her out here in the middle of nowhere, on a hunch he would finally be able to see a real U.F.O.  
The least he could do, was to keep her warm, so he had opted for the obvious solution to spoon her with his body. He could feel her body tense, but after a while she relaxed and leaned against him. 

“Do you ever wonder if there is someone out there looking down at us from afar?” He whispered into her ear, while he was still gazing at the starry sky.  
Scully still had her eyes closed. She could feel Mulder all around her. Smell his masculine scent mixed with his breath of sunflower seeds. He was so close to her. If she turned her head, she would be flush against his lips.  
Even though they had worked together for such a short time, she had looked more than once on his gorgeous full lips, when she thought he didn’t notice.  
Oh, how she wondered how they would feel against hers. She had begun to fantasize about kissing him late at night, when she tried to release her build up want for him.  
Out of nowhere a moan escaped her mouth, while thinking dirty thoughts about her partner.  
She begged he hadn’t heard it.  
“Are you ok Scully? Where does it hurt?” He asked full of concern, but he wasn’t fooled. Oh no. He had heard loud and clearly his partner moan right this moment, even though he had no clue about what.  
What exactly had triggered that, in his ears, beautiful sound.   
“I’m fine Mulder” she answered with a vague voice. Oh God this was embarrassing. She thanked God that it was dark so he couldn’t see her flushed cheeks. She wasn’t freezing anymore. So far from freezing. Her body was burning with a need and desire she hadn’t experienced for a long time.  
She sensed his breath slowing down, so she decided to make a bold move and move closer to him, so she sat flush against him.  
He made a painful sound, as she could feel he had a raging boner towards her back.  
She could feel he tried to move away, but she had put her arms around his kneecaps, so it was impossible for him to move.   
Her core was screaming to be touched by now.  
“Scully I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to...I...oh my God I am so…”.   
“Shhh. Don’t be Mulder.” She said with a deep voice he had never heard before. She was still sitting with her back against his stomach, and the next thing she did, surprised Mulder even more.  
She moved her legs over his, and made sure he bent his own legs, so hers were fully spread and resting on his knees.  
He gulped, as there was no longer any doubt what she wanted. It was so erotic to know, that he could decide with his own legs, how spread out he wanted hers to be.  
“If you want me to stop, just tell me ok?” He said with a deep dark voice. If she could see him now, she would see his pupils were fully dilated and pitch dark.  
“I...don’t...want...you...to...stop”. She said, leaning her head back, so she could whisper her slow words into his ear.  
She could feel his fingers start to descend on her body. He moved his hand down to her breast, touching her hard nub. He gave it a squeeze while he whispered into her ear “Imagine that this is my tongue licking your nub..slowly..back and forth..around it..softly using my teeth placing soft bites”. He said while moving further down.  
She could feel him right into her core. This was so sensual, that she craved his fingers to go further down.  
She wanted him to fingerfuck her, and she was so, so ready for it. She could feel his hands move further down. Tickling her belly before he had reached his destination.  
She tried to lift herself from the ground to meet his hands, but he held her down.  
He was so strong and well built that it was no problem at all to keep her where he wanted her to be.  
He wanted to see how far apart he could spread her legs with his own, and thanked heaven for her yoga classes.  
She was fully open now. She could feel the wind blowing on her now very wet pussy.  
He started to touch her opening, to check how wet she was.  
“You are soaking Scully. All this just for me?.” He asked, a little surprised and humble.  
“All for you” she managed to answer him with a strained voice. “Oh God Mulder I really want this” she moaned.  
He licked his fingers so he could taste her, and it almost made him come. She tasted heavenly. He couldn’t believe this was happening and where it was happening, but he didn’t care.  
He traced his fingers between her folds again, circling his one finger around her opening, dipping it slowly inside and out. He took his other finger and entered her with his two fingers, and he could hear Scully's moaning every time he entered her.  
He circled his fingers around inside of her tickling her walls, and he could feel her walls clenching around his fingers.  
Suddenly he started to use his thumb on her bud while his fingers were still buried deep inside her.  
She almost screamed with pleasure and could feel her orgasm was not far away. He spread her legs even more, and the mixture of the wind blowing on her folds, his fingers fucking her relentless while his thumb was circling her bud sent her into multiple spasms as she had a major orgasm.  
Mulder kissed her behind her ears, licking her earlobe while she recovered.  
She was absolutely not freezing anymore. She felt relieved and loved.   
Suddenly they heard a noise, and it wasn’t a flying saucer. It was a helicopter with a big search lamp.  
Their trespassing had been discovered. Mulder jumped up, and grabbed Scully's hand.  
“We gotta run fast now. Go!” He yelled, while they ran towards the fence where they had entered. They didn’t look back. They didn’t see the helicopter had disappeared and instead lights moving in odd directions had replaced the helicopter.  
They slammed the car door and Mulder accelerated the car to a furious speed.

When they returned to D.C. they didn’t mention the episode on the air base. They didn’t dare risk anything.


	3. Long fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tooms attack Scully in her apartment, Mulder comes to her rescue.

DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT, GEORGETOWN

When Scully had seen Tooms’ nasty fingers reaching out for her from the vent, everything had moved in slow motion, and before she knew it, she was lying on her back on the floor with Tooms hovering above her.  
He had held her hands above her head, while he had fumbled to gain access to her stomach for the organ he craved so much, when Mulder had arrived just in time to nail that son of a bitch to the bathtub.  
His eyes had been completely yellow when the police officers had dragged him out of Scully's apartment.

She was now sitting on her bed, shaking like a willow tree in the wind. She didn’t want Mulder to notice how vulnerable she was at this exact moment. She had always been the tough one in her family. Likely because she wanted and craved her dad's acceptance and love. She didn’t think he liked weak girls, so she had always tried to bury her innermost feelings, so no one could see how soft she was underneath her tough appearance.  
However, Fox Mulder was not fooled. He was a genius profiler, and could see clear as the day, how Scully struggled with her feelings.  
“You don’t have to do this Scully” he said with a warm and kind voice. “You are shaking. Here, take this blanket and keep yourself warm, while I go and make you a cup of tea” he said, before he disappeared into the kitchen.  
She could hear him bustle about, trying to find the tea and she decided to go out and help him.  
He hadn’t noticed her, so she decided to stay put and enjoy the sight of her partner fumbling around in her kitchen. She couldn’t help herself looking at his muscular arms, flexing when he opened the cupboards. Her eyes wandered further down to his firm ass. She wanted to approach him from behind and put her hands in his pockets to make a firm squeeze to his buttocks. What a piece of work he was to look at. She knew it was dangerous grounds to think about her partner like that, but given the situation and the trauma she had just experienced, she didn’t give a damn.  
He turned around with a steaming tea mug, and was surprised to see Scully standing in the doorway looking at him with a gentle smile.

“Here you are partner” he said, handing over her mug. “Let’s sit down on the couch, and get this out of your system. Getting attacked like you did in your own home, requires some care, so how are you feeling?” Mulder asked, while leading her towards the couch.  
Scully sat down and took a deep breath. Should she tell him? Should she tell him that his presence seemed to make all the bad things go away?   
She couldn’t. It would scare him away, and one thing she didn’t want now, was for him to leave. She needed him. She needed him to be there if she fell asleep and had a bad dream about what had happened tonight.  
But all she said was “I’m fine”. Mulder hadn’t known her long enough to know that when she said that sentence, she was most definitely not fine.  
He moved closer to her, and put his arm around her. They sat like that for a while, Scully sipping at her tea, while she enjoyed the closeness of her partner.  
She could vaguely smell his perfume and due to the late hour, she could smell him more and more. She closed her eyes and pretended to inhale the steam from the tea, but she was actually inhaling Mulders scent.

Everything disappeared around her. She didn’t think about Tooms. She didn’t think about the attack. Right now her whole body was focused on the man sitting next to her.  
She didn’t give a damn about what other people thought about her partner, especially Tom Colton. She had once thought he was a great guy, even boyfriend material, but sitting at that restaurant with him, and hearing him slander Mulder made her sick.  
She had realized then and there that she would do anything to stand up for Mulder anytime no matter the consequences.

It was her and him. She knew it deep inside, that there was a connection between them. A fire that had slowly started to burn, but still needed a lot of oxygen to a full force bonfire.  
She was slowly drifting off to sleep in Mulders arms. He had taken her mug, when he noticed she was about drifting to sleep.  
He had put a pillow on his lap for her to lie down and rest her head on it. He didn’t mind at all. If this could help her going through the night, so be it, and he loved looking at her. She looked so peaceful at that moment, but that was about to change.

Scullys was in another world. She was lying in her bed, when she saw some long slender finger moving towards her from the bedside.  
She was paralysed and couldn’t move. A head emerged from the end of the bed and she expected to see the nasty face of Eugene Tooms, but it wasn’t.  
It was Mulder. Mulder had gained the ability to extend his fingers like Tooms could, and this time she relaxed, but was still unable to move.   
Mulder started to kiss her feet, with an exceptionally long tongue that could swirl all around her toes. His eyes were locked with hers, and she couldn’t detach herself from looking at him.  
He moved upwards while his tongue was making wet trails on her legs. She felt a flood of wetness emerge from her deep. Her clit was throbbing in expectation of what he would do to her.

Meanwhile on her couch, Mulder could see Scully having a dream. She made these vague noises, and couldn’t determine if she was about to have a nightmare.  
He stroked her hair to comfort her, as if he had magic fingers, but that didn’t help on the noises she made.  
In fact it worsened, but her next move astounded him. She slipped her fingers inside her bathrobe, and he could see her fingers move down to her panties, before they were lost underneath the fabric.  
He felt trapped and could feel the space in his pants decrease.   
She could feel Mulders breath on her pussy. His eyes were burning with passion. He moved his fingers towards her entrance to feel her, and then she saw his fingers getting longer. He plunged them inside her and she could feel how his fingers moved inside her, hitting her walls. He was mapping her with his fingers, until he found the magic spot. She whimpered and tried to move, but she couldn’t. He massaged her spot, while pressing the spot with one of his other fingers.  
Now his tongue got longer again, and he started to lick her pulsing bud. Slowly, pressing hard with the tip of the tongue while he was fingerfucking her made her cry out his name. “Say my name Scully! Say my name when you cum. Cum for me Scully!”  
She couldn’t take it anymore. Her walls clenched around his fingers while she rode out her orgasm. “Mulder!” She yelled. “OMG!”.   
On the couch Mulder noticed finger movement in Scully's panties. He didn’t know whether he should look or stop looking, but curiosity won at the end.  
Would she orgasm right there next to him? He could see small pearls of sweat emerge on her forehead while she started panting.  
He was rock hard now. God how he wanted to be in that dream with her. Her fingers moved more frantically now and he could see she dipped the tip of her finger inside her warm depths, until she made a pained whimper and collapsed on the couch while her lips moved. He couldn’t see what she was saying.  
Maybe it was her lover's name.   
He needed to think about something else, because he had no idea how he would explain his huge boner if Scully woke up this very moment.  
The sound of a vague snore broke him out of his thoughts. Scully had fallen asleep.  
Mulder closed his eyes too and fell asleep as well with his hand resting on Scully's forehead.


End file.
